Posdata: Te Amo
by Ghostgirl43
Summary: En una reunión de trabajo, Sonic y Shadow logran enamorarse, pero el único obstáculo para su relación es que viven en distintos países... Pero cómo una carta de parte suya podrá cambiar todo. Sonadow. Lime.
1. El amor a primera vista sí es posible

**Holita! :3 Trabajé en este fic hoy y pues ... espero que lo disfruten. Recuerden: No reviews = No capítulo siguiente ¬3¬**

**Nota: Aquí Sonic vive en E.U y Shadow en el Reino Unido XD por si hay dudas X3**

Capítulo 1: El amor a primera vista sí es posible

Sonó el despertador.

Sonic se levantó un poco somnoliento.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó mientras daba un bostezo

El despertador marcaba las 03:00 am.

Sonic entrecerró sus ojos

Suspiró.

Se dirigió hacia la regadera y tomó un baño caliente para poder despejar su mente, después de todo hoy tenía una importante reunión de trabajo y SEGA lo había citado en Inglaterra ((N/A: Por qué en Inglaterra? ni puta idea sólo se me ocurrió ahí XD)) a las 09:00.

Al terminar se vistió de manera casual, como siempre, con sus tenis rojos y sus guantes.

Llevaría por si acaso una chamarra si hacía frio.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a hacia el aeropuerto para abordar a el Reino Unido.

El viaje se le hizo eterno al erizo azul pero después de 3 horas de viaje llegó.

De inmediato, fue a hospedarse en un hotel cercano para pasar ahí los días necesarios.

De ahí, Sonic se dirigió hacia el lugar de la reunión.

Al subir en el elevador, se encontró a su mejor amigo, Tails

-Hey Sonic!- Saludó el zorrito

-Hola Tails!

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó Tails

-Bien, como siempre- Sonic le dedicó una sonrisa muy característica de él.

-Ok. A mí también me ha ido muy bien- Tails le devolvió el gesto

Al llegar los 2 amigos, sólo estaban algunos trabajadores de SEGA y sus amigos: Rouge, Tikal, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, la pequeña Cream y Cheese.

Estaban debatiendo algunas cosas sobre el trabajo.

-Llegamos a tiempo- Susurró Tails a Sonic

-Si...

El erizo azul volteó hacia los lados para ver si no andaba por ahí Shadow

-Y Faker?- Preguntó Sonic bajando la mirada a su amigo

-No sé, tal vez no ha llegado- Dijo Tails encogiéndose de hombros

-Mmmh...- Sonic dirigió la vista hacia aquella mesa, de nuevo.

-Venga, vamos con ellos Sonic- Tails se dirigió hacia sus amigos

-Vale- Sonic lo siguió.

Tomaron asiento

Todos saludaron a los personajes principales

-Empecemos de un vez no?- Rouge estaba aburrida

-Claro- Los trabajadores fueron a preparar todo antes de la conferencia

Después se escuchó la puerta abrirse...

-Siento la demora- Era Shadow

-Se me hizo tarde- Shadow tomó asiento junto a Sonic, el único asiento vacío.

Al haber iniciado la reunión, sólo hablaban de un nuevo videojuego, el cual a Sonic se le hizo aburrido y se estaba durmiendo. Cuando le hacían preguntas como "¿Cuántos anillos deberían de haber por etapa?", Sonic sólo contestaba con un "Como quieran".

Shadow no le prestaba atención pero sí la suficiente para saber de qué estaban hablando.

Sólo veía a Sonic cómo poco a poco el sueño lo vencía.

Al darse por terminado aquella reunión, todos salieron a excepción de Sonic y Shadow, que se quedaron en aquella mesa.

-Vas a despertar Faker?- Lo despertó Shadow

-Ah?- Preguntó Sonic, con hilito de saliva en la boca -¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó

-Te quedaste dormido por lo menos en 2/3 de la reunión- Shadow lo miró divertido

Sonic se talló los ojos para ver con más claridad y poder ver a su rival.

Aquellos ojos color carmesí lo dejaron atontado unos segundos hasta que el parpadeo de Shadow lo devolvió a la realidad

-Hola? Faker?- Shadow lo miró con curiosidad

-Ah?

-Estás bien?- Aquellos ojos rojos eran hipnotizantes para Sonic

-Si...- Sonic se sonrojó un poco pero lo suficiente para que Shadow lo notara

-Hmph.- Shadow volteó violentamente hacia el lado contrario sonrojándose un poco también

-Shadow?- Preguntó Sonic viéndolo un poco curioso

Shadow dirigió su mirada hacia Sonic sin mover la cabeza esbozándole una sonrisa pícara

Sonic se sonrojó aún más

No retiró la mirada de Shadow

El erizo negro poco a poco juntó su cabeza con la de Sonic

Sonic sólo se quedó estático... Sintiendo la cálida respiración de Shadow en su cara

-Desde hace tiempo me gustas- Murmuró Shadow

-Y tú a mí...- Sonic y Shadow juntaron poco a poco sus labios hasta juntarse

Ambos se dieron un cálido beso en aquella solitaria sala

-Creo que es muy rápido, pero te amo- Se podía casi tocar la cálida respiración de Shadow

Sonic enmudeció

-Yo...- El erizo azul empezó a titubear

-...También- Sonic tomó la cabeza de Shadow para darle un beso.

Sus brazos se enroscaron en el cuello del moreno y los de éste en la cintura de Sonic

*toc-toc*

Shadow se soltó de Sonic al escuchar el toque de la puerta

-Hola?- Era Amy

-Amy?- Preguntó Sonic -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver si no había nadie- La chica cerró la puerta

-Pues estábamos nosotros hablando sobre la junta- Mintió Shadow

-Mmmh... Vale- Amy salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta

-Shadow...- Sonic lo miró

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te vayas por favor...

Shadow miró su reloj de muñeca y gruñó.

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué?- Sonic estaba enojado.

-Lo siento, pero debo terminar algunas misiones para GUN- Shadow caminó hacia Sonic

-Pero...

-Shh- Shadow le cerró los labios tiernamente -Tranquilo. Te veré en unos cuantos meses

-¿¡Meses!?- Pensó Sonic

-Anda, te llevo a donde te hospedaste- Shadow ayudó a Sonic a levantarse de la silla

-Gracias- Sonic bajó la mirada

Al salir del edificio, se encontraban Silver, Blaze y Rouge.

Se sorprendieron al ver que los rivales, estaban tomados de la mano

-Vaya...- Rouge arqueó una ceja

-Somos novios- Dijo fríamente Shadow

-Desde cuando somos novios?- Preguntó Sonic en un susurro

-Desde este preciso momento- Contestó su ya ahora novio.

-Qué buena noticia- Dijo Blaze

-Si- Sonic se había sonrojado un poco

-Fue un gusto verlos chicos pero debemos irnos- Dijo Silver

-Vale- Sonic asintió con la cabeza

-Se van a E.U?- Preguntó Rouge

-Sí- Blaze asintió

-Vamos a tomar el avión de la 1- Dijo Silver

-Ok. Ya no les quitamos tiempo- Rouge les dedicó una sonrisa

-Nos vemos!- Silver y Blaze se alejaban mientras se despedían con la mano

-Bueno, chicos, yo me voy a terminar lo que cierta persona no ha a acabado- Rouge se refería a Shadow

-Se van a E.U también?- Preguntó Sonic

-No, nosotros nos quedamos aquí en el Reino Unido- Contestó la murciélaga

-Debemos de- Shadow abrazó a Sonic -Por GUN

-Está bien

-Te llevo a donde te hospedaste como anteriormente te dije- A Sonic le confortó un poca la sonrisa de Shadow

-Ok.

-Yo me voy.- Rouge empezó a volar -Nos vemos chicos!

Al quedarse solos, decidieron ir al hotel a pie en donde Sonic se había quedado.

Después de 15 minutos de caminata y plática amena llegaron a su destino.

-Te dejo- Shadow le agarró las manos a Sonic

-Está...bien- Sonic realmente no quería dejarlo

-Ya conoces a Rouge, se va a poner como loca histérica si llego tarde- Shadow le acarició la cara

-Vale- Sonic volvió a verlo a esos ojos carmesí tan hermosos

Shadow le plantó un beso de despedida a su novio

Sonic se dejó llevar...

-Te amo...- susurró el erizo negro

-Y yo a ti- Murmuró Sonic

-Espera- Interrumpió este último

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Shadow

-Dame tu dirección

Shadow sacó un papelito y con una pluma escribió su dirección

-Ten

-Gracias.- Sonic le dedicó una sonrisa

-Nos vemos

Shadow se alejó rápidamente con el poder de sus Air Shoes para llegar a tiempo.

Sonic entró al lujoso hotel y a su recámara.

-Tal vez me vaya mañana...- Sonic se sentó en la cama y miró a través de la ventana

_Continuará_

* * *

Capítulo 1 :3 El título está basado en el título de la película "Posdata Te Amo" y se me hizo bonito X3 (la historia se me ocurrió estando en el supermercado XD) Reviews si quieren que continúe con la historia! Y Díganme que tal si les gustó o no :3!


	2. Algo inesperado

**Hola! X3 Aquí el 2° cap. de la historia! La tarea es agobiante y perdonen si no subí el cap. cuando debía... Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews please XDD **

Capitulo 2: Algo inesperado...

Sonic suspiró.

Se levantó, sacó una computadora portátil y la encendió.

Decidió ver las noticias...

"SEGA decide lanzar un nuevo videojuego...

Sonic no le vió importancia, de hecho estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas

...de su famoso personaje, Sonic The Hedgehog"

-Típico...- Susurró

Se hecho para atrás recargándose en aquella mullida almohada

Acarició la pantalla en respuesta a su indiferencia.

Suspiró.

Apagó el aparato y salió a la calle.

Traía una cámara.

Sonic se dirigió a monumentos importantes y empezó a sacarles fotos.

-Serán un recuerdo agradable de esta visita- Dijo el erizo mientras admiraba la cámara

Al terminar, se dirigió a un centro de revelado para poder ver sus fotos y recuerdos de Reino Unido... bueno, de sus "vacaciones de trabajo".

Le hubiera encantado que Shadow estuviese con él, pero como cualquier persona normal, Shadow tenía cosas que hacer.

Después de un rato, y de llevar las fotos a revelar, Sonic decidió que ya era hora de partir.

Al haber empacado sus cosas, salió hacia el aeropuerto ya que su vuelo salía en 15 minutos.

-Veamos...- Sonic veía sus boletos (ya adquiridos previamente) para regresar a casa

Se dirigió hacia donde correspondía...

-¡Auch!- Sonic había chocado con una chica

-Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el erizo

-Sí, no te preocupes- Era una adolescente de aproximadamente 15 años

Sonic ayudó a recoger el equipaje tirado

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó ella

-Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog- Respondió con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Ice- Se presentó a si misma

-Mucho gusto- Sonic le dedicó una sonrisa

((N/A: Ice es un OC mío y va aparecer mucho por aquí :3))

-Hacia dónde te diriges?- Preguntó Ice

-Voy hacia los Estados Unidos- Contestó Sonic volteándola a ver

Ice soltó una pequeña risa

-Yo también- La chica debía levantar la cabeza para ver a Sonic a los ojos. -Nos podemos acompañar?

-Claro

Los dos chicos abordaron el dicho avión.

Sonic dejó escapar un suspiro

Volteó a ver a la ventana melancólicamente

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Ice

-Eh? Ah, no es nada- Sonic volvió a dirigir la mirada a la ventanilla

-Seguro?

No hubo respuesta alguna del erizo

-Hmmm...- La eriza volteó a ver hacia arriba en busca de poder ayudar a su nuevo amigo

-Extrañas a alguien?

Sonic la volteó a ver y asintió ligeramente

-Hay alguna posibilidad de que te comuniques después con ella?- Preguntó Ice ignorante de que Sonic no extrañara a una chica, si no a un _chico._

-Es _él_- El erizo corrigió a la chica

-Ah, lo siento- Ice bajó la mirada

-Y no creo- La voz de Sonic se escuchaba sin ánimos

Después de horas de viaje, al fin llegaron a su destino.

Salieron del aeropuerto y Sonic pensó que iban a recoger a Ice en el aeropuerto

La dejó.

-Oye!- Exclamó la chica -A dónde vas! Espérame!

-Eh?- Sonic giró rápidamente para ver a la eriza siguiéndolo

-Qué mal plan eh!- El ceño de Ice se frunció

-No van a venir por ti?- Preguntó el erizo

-Nope

Sonic suspiró.

-Puedo acompañarte?- Pidió la chica

-Claro

Al llegar al departamento del erizo azul, la primera en entrar fue Ice.

-Woah...- Ice volteó de lado al ver el espacioso departamento de Sonic

Ice volteó hacia Sonic y le esbozó una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Sonic un poco dudoso de la actitud de la chica

-Tienes una casa muy bonita- Contestó la eriza con la misma amplia sonrisa

-Gracias

Sonic se dirigió a desempacar a su cuarto.

Realmente lo extrañaba pero no tenía manera de contactarlo.

Cuando Sonic terminó vio a Ice manoseando sus cosas

-¿Ice?- Preguntó el erizo un poco molesto.

-ah?- No podía enojarse con ella

-Nada, toma asiento- Ofreció Sonic

-Claro

-Ahora sí, dime tu idea para contactar a Shadow.- Sonic se cruzó de brazos en la mesa

-Me dijiste que le pediste su dirección verdad?

-Si, para la próxima vez que vaya lo visite.

-Envíale una carta.- La chica cambió su semblante a uno serio

-¿Una carta?- Preguntó Sonic

-Sí, una carta. Así podrás charlar con él.

Sonic no dijo palabra alguna.

-Tienes razón- El erizo desvió la mirada.

Ice le esbozó la misma amplia sonrisa anterior

-Lo haré

-Bien, y asegúrate de poner todo lo que quieras decirle eh!- Ice se levantó

-Gracias

-De nada- La eriza le guiñó

-Me voy- Dijo Ice estirándose

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó Sonic

-Pues... por donde sea

-Vale- Sonic se limitó a asentir

-Te vendré a visitar mañana para ver lo de la carta eh!- Se despidió la eriza saliendo del departamento de Sonic

El erizo azul esbozó una sonrisa.

Al fin, con ayuda de alguien, encontró la manera de permanecer, de cierta manera, cerca de Shadow.

_Continuará_

* * *

Yep. Capítulo 2 XD Lamento la tardanza pero la tarea es muchaaaa TT^TT Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews plz! Nos leemos el próximo cap.!


	3. Una carta para Shadow

**Holita! ^^ Al fín el capítulo 3! X3 disfrútenlo! Reviews tal vez? :3 **

Capítulo 3: Una carta para Shadow

Sonic, tras irse su nueva amiga, se levantó por una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo para redactar la carta a Shadow.

Se dirigió a un estante en donde tenía diversos paquetes de hojas blancas y de color (tipo papelería).

Decidió escribir algo sencillo, en este caso usaría una hoja blanca.

Cogió las cosas y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa del comedor.

Las colocó delante de él.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé...- Dijo Sonic apoyando sus codos en la mesa y recargando su cabeza en sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Date prisa quieres?- Dijo Rouge posando sus brazos en sus caderas

-Ya voy, no me presiones- Contestó Shadow

-Pues estamos un poco retrasados con la misión- Rouge se le acercó a Shadow -Y no contamos con la ayuda de Omega

-Lo sé!- Alzó la voz el erizo

Rouge suspiró

-Entiendo que quieres estar cerca de él, pero hay cosas que hacer- Rouge colocó una mano en el hombro de Shadow a señal de que entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía

-Lo sé... Trabajo antes que placer- Dijo el erizo negro dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga

-Anda, que si no, no nos pagan- Dijo Rouge ya volando

-Vale- El erizo negro siguió a la murciélago para continuar con la misión de GUN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Toc* *toc*

-Eh?- Preguntó Sonic alzando su cabeza para ver quién era

-Sonic abre! Soy Ice!- Gritó la eriza desde afuera del hogar del erizo azul.

Sonic se levantó y le abrió a su amiga

-Hola!- Ice sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Hola Ice, pasa- Invitó Sonic

-Vale... Y cuanto llevas de la carta?- Preguntó ansiosa la chica

-Err... Bueno... no llevo mucho... Este... es decir, casi no llevo nada... más bien dicho no llevo nada- Dijo Sonic titubeando un poco

Ice sólo le volteó a ver.

-Nada más sacaste la hoja y la pusiste en la mesa- Dijo la eriza señalando aquella hoja en blanco.

-Sí, pero sabes lo difícil que es escribirle algo a la persona que amas?- Sonic tomó asiento y cogió su pluma.

-Es fácil si tienes una ligera idea de qué vas a escribir- Dijo Ice sentándose a un lado de Sonic

-Ese es el punto- Sonic volteó a verle -No sé que poner.

Ice dirigió la mirada a la hoja.

-Puedes poner un saludo para iniciar- Dijo la chica volviendo a ver a Sonic

-Como qué?- Preguntó el erizo

-Pues...- Ice recargó su codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su mano.

-"Hola"?- Preguntó Sonic

-Sé romántico!- Ice le propinó un zape a Sonic

-"Hola amor:"?- Dijo el erizo azul mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Menos meloso

-"Hola _Shady_"?

-Algo así- Dijo Ice mientras señalaba el inicio de la hoja -Ahora escríbelo

Sonic empezó a escribir, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba redactando la carta entera

Al acabar, se la mostró a su amiga

-Así que no se te ocurría nada eh?- Dijo la eriza mientras veía a Sonic con cara de "Ah verdad?"

-Bueno, solita salió la carta- Sonic le sonrió.

-Próximo paso- Dijo Ice levantándose -El sobre

-Tengo sobre por algún lado- Dijo Sonic mientras iba buscar sobres que tenía por algún lado...

-Espera!- Ice le agarró el hombro -Aquí tengo uno, lo compré cuando venía hacia acá.

Ice le entregó el sobre blanco al erizo.

-Dóblala y guárdala

-Vale- Sonic dobló en 4 partes la carta y la metió en el sobre.

-Escribe el remitente y el destinatario- La eriza le entregó el bolígrafo

-Este... ¿Me puedes refrescar la mente a cerca de qué es el remitente y el destinatario?- Dijo Sonic mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Cómo eres tonto! El remitente es quien lo envía y el destinatario a quien va dirigido- Ice tomó el sobre y empezó a anotar la dirección de Sonic y la de Shadow

-Ten- Ice le entregó el sobre listo -Revísalo.

Sonic empezó a ver y a darle vueltas al sobre.

Estaba bien, listo para ser leído por Shadow.

-La mando yo si quieres- Ofreció Ice

-No te preocupes, yo la mando- Sonic le sonrió

-Vale.- La chica se estiró -Y pon más atención en las clases de Español en el colegio, tonto- Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga

-Sí claro.- Sonic le volteó a ver.

-Me voy.- Te veo mañana!- Con eso, Ice partió de la casa de Sonic.

-Así que te tengo que entregar a mi Shadow eh?- Dijo Sonic como si le hablara a la inanimada carta -Ha! Lo haré mañana...

Sonic dejó la carta en la mesa y salió a caminar un rato.

Realmente lo necesitaba.

...

"Hola _Shady_!_:_

Sí, soy yo, Sonic.

Lo sé, tal vez es tonto escribirte, pero es la única manera que puedo tener contacto contigo.

Ya no aguanto para verte! Sentirte y tenerte para mí solito!

Shadow, te amo, y nunca te dejaré ir!

Y con eso de que son meses que tengo que esperar para verte! No puedo imaginarlo!

¿Y si se convierten en años? No quiero ni pensarlo...

Realmente te extraño, _Faker_.

Sonic."

_Continuará..._

* * *

=3= Realmente siento la tardanza, pero mi taller no me deja tiempo libre! DX Les debía el capítulo... Malditas sean mis láminas! (y lo peor de todo es que se me chorreó la tinta en una gracias a mi estilógrafo marca patito... TT^TT... Sí, voy en diseño industrial *susurrando* maldita sea la secundaria ¬¬) pero esa es otra historia... Nos vemos en el otro capítulo! n_n


End file.
